Ducemon
"K" -Peggyfly talking to Ducemon "Oi! Ugly Fuck! Get here" -Deathunter while playing Terraria About Ducemon Early Life Ducemon found MemeCenter in the spring of 2013,remaining silent and simply lurking through posts.Two weeks in,he made his first post,which was a crappy remix (lol) . After that,he started to comment,getting some sort of fame out of spider-man threads (not really,lol) that sadly faded away when he went on a two months hiatus,lurking on MC,with no posts or comments. He came back and no one really cared (lol,no one knew who he was anyway). Being a stranger to the whole "community" thingy ,the creation of the feed and status updates wasn't such an important thing,since his followers were dead anyway.He then went on another two months hiatus (and lol no one cared about that,and no one cared when he returned). GearBoy Crisis Douchemon had nothing to do with this,tho he was in the Anti GearBoy Alliance (for different reasons than the other fegs doe) Joining the actual community Everything changed when he came back after the second hiatus. More faces,new faces,willsolvit gone and a feed that was actually used. He was introduced to the community through his lord and savior (which almost everyone else hates) noobkilla192 (AKA noobkilla193). It was mostly because of his curiosity of "who the fuck is he talking to" and tons of comments(not really) that he got into the community. Noobkilla's departure He cried and grieved everyday. He still does.Deathunter too (lol what a bunch of fegs) . Present Day-Outdated Now Ducemon spends his time with the community,spamming the feed,shitposting,posting actual content once in a while and having fun,mostly thanks to noobkilla. He is now an important figure(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) on Memecenter.No not really,I just wanted to add this lol. Present Day-Updated Now Ducemon is a faggot that dwells on the acid post and facebook. Rumours say he's trying to make a meme page on facebook to surpass Metal Gear. Posts He used to post a lot,when he didn't have an idea of what memes were,or that they required some sort of knowledge of pop culture. Now he spends his time mostly feed spamming and rarely posting (tho when he posts the post has some quality,kinda....no not really,he just shitposts). Friends-everyone is his friend,here are some examples tho Feed spammers,Usually loves them: Memer5Fan-'''A lot of love,a lot of hate. Friendship bruh '''The_Big_Bad_Bear-'''Fellow feed spammer,one of his bros '''xXRandomXx-'''Draws more than he spams,but when he spams....Boy,you better keep your pants on '''RGuy35-'''Ducemon's spamming inspiration '''Bloatarder-The polandball that spams too! A person Ducemon considers a good friend Senpaitouchme-''' I don't need to comment 'Other Spammers that I can't even count like Danranz,nastydream,dekkurunner and oh god so many!-'''All friends! ''Artists,usually loves them,most of them don't talk to him so here we'll put up the ones that do or at least that he remembers they talked to him '''Dekkurunner-Friends ofc! Kayaiay-Friends5ever xXRandomXx- I put him in here twice,I don't need any description for this guy Coprelia-Friendship ofc! Tho timezones get in the way GearBoy-He messaged me once! PRAISE THE SUN! UPDATE!HE MESSAGED ME TWICE! :3 Commenters,2many2count so we'll just put the extremely important ones Nicksfluffyshit-1 of the 3 rolemodels of Ducemon Willsolveit-1 of the 3 rolemodels of Ducemon SirrCozzet-1 of the 3 rolemodels of Ducemon Kondo-''' - A feg that gets his ass banned and his number of alt is bigger than my number of lost socks '''Hawke AKA Donttalktome - Kinda funny toxic dude Distorsion - Inside joke with the number 45 (not sure why) .Also a med student. Part-time detective Hakma-Cancer in it's pure form,lol Bellybuttocks-Bestie Oysteinn-Chum,pal,more synonyms for friend Danranz-More of a feed spammer Gif makers Bepe- God of gifs Finger'''_V - Internet wizard '''Saz- Demi-god of gifs Others,you're too many guys!!!! JUST TOO MANY FOR ME TO INCLUDE YOU IN HERE! But keep this in mind,if I follow you,I consider you a friend. If you follow me,I will care about you. If I follow you back it means you're my friend no matter what. Links http://www.memecenter.com/ducemon -MC account https://www.facebook.com/ducemon -Facebook account Category:Users Category:Users of Memecenter